The present Applicants are currently seeking to provide a missile system in which aerial guided "daughter" missiles fly along a line of sight to a target and which are accelerated to flight speed by a rocket-propelled mother missile. The release of the daughter missiles from the mother missile is required to occur when the, or the final, rocket motor of the mother missile is all burnt. Any undue disturbance to the designed flight paths of the daughter missiles and loss of their forward momentum during their release is to be avoided. It is one object of the present invention to meet these requirements.